


Innamoramento

by Kissa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Gray Ace!Jace, Gray-Asexuality, Happy Ending, Jace Wayland Deserves Nice Things, Jace Wayland Feels, Love, M/M, POV Jace Wayland, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Secret Relationship, Smitten, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa/pseuds/Kissa
Summary: When you're in my world, you must bow to the one law that matters: there is no greater love, nor more compelling love story than Jalec.This time it's a Jace POV, since I usually write Alec POV and I really wanted to wank lyrical about Alec being special and the best for Jace.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Innamoramento

As a child and a preteen, Jace had always been worried that one day, the darkness in him would take over and pull him irreversibly down the path of evil. 

All that changed abruptly when he met Alec. Jace had always known his father was an unhinged man who had long lost touch with reality and something inside him had made him decide - nothing that man taught him was to be trusted. Except, for some reason, “to love is to destroy”. The lesson had been harsh, Jace having to watch his parent kill his bird. On that day, instead of learning that love was a negative emotion he should stay away from, he learned that people will manipulate in the name of love, and do a lot of other more horrible things as long as their reason seems pure enough in their own eyes; that most people are not capable of love and that love is not the problem, trust is. On the day his father killed his falcon, he lost Jace’s trust and respect. Jace's inner compass told him to play the role that was expected of him and to wait for the good moment to strike. Before that day had come, however, Michael Wayland had been murdered and Jace had seen his luck change, being accepted into an old and well-known Nephilim family and getting a big brother and a baby sister on top of it all.  
  
Alec made every single piece of bullshit his father had piled into his mind crumble and fade away. In the beginning, Jace was hostile and distrusting, but to his surprise, Alec persisted in trying to win his friendship. Alec was everything his father had despised: soft, gentle, generous to the point of being careless with his love. But it had worked, because Jace was like a black hole of affection, ready to take everything that was thrown his way. And miraculously, Alec’s unwavering care and love had filled and patched up the emptiness in Jace’s young heart.  
  
And thus, the feral boy was tamed. But only by Alec and Izzy, and later, by Max. He remained distrusting of all adults and authority figures. From his short, but singular experience, he knew that authority bred abuse. And he had not met anyone who led with kindness among the adults in charge. Only Alec did, which won him Jace’s respect and loyalty faster and deeper than any stern discipline his new parents or the Clave saw fit to use. 

No one was surprised when Alec and Jace announced they wanted to become parabatai. The ceremony was pompous and annoying, in Jace’s opinion, but he kept his thoughts to himself because Alec took it very seriously. Of course, when it came to drawing their rune on each other, Alec did a flawless job, whereas Jace got distracted by the patch of skin Alec bared for him to draw on and ended up needing more space. Alec pushed his jeans and underwear lower without protest, giving Jace an apologetic smile, as though _he_ was the one who had fucked up. 

Just as he was torn by the pain of having his soul ripped into two so that half of Alec’s could come live inside him, Jace realised, a bit too late, that he was completely in love with Alec and the last piece of the picture had finally fallen into place as he felt a wave of desire crash into him just from watching Alec cover his exposed, and now runed hip again. 

They both knew there was no parabatai curse, but Idris still didn’t allow same sex relationships. Which didn’t mean they didn’t exist. It was simply not something you did in public. But then again, love was also not encouraged in public. The Clave placed more worth on duty and strategy, demanding that Nephilim men and women form strong alliances and sire many children that could replenish the dwindling ranks of the Shadowhunters.  
  
Jace had gasped, not knowing how Alec would feel when learning his little and developing secret. But his older parabatai just gave him a reassuring smile and led him out of the room as soon as they were done with socializing and accepting everyone’s congratulations.  
  
Jace still felt overwhelmed. The ceremony had been the most solemn moment in his life thus far and it had literally sewn his soul and his destiny to Alec’s. The more he thought of the words of the Parabatai Oath, the more they sounded like a wedding promise. The Romans said “Ubi tu Gaius, ego Gaia” and they had sworn “whither thou goest, I will go and where thou lodgest, I will lodge”. Same thing, more words basically.  
  
If anyone expected him not to love Alec, they clearly had no idea what having a parabatai was like.  
  
As they were running down the halls, chasing each other and not really knowing where they were running to, Jace caught himself imagining what it would be like to kiss Alec. To slip his hand under Alec’s shirt and feel his soft, warm skin again.  
  
They ended up in the bell tower, in Jace’s room, breathless and laughing, falling onto the bed together. They both felt absolutely ecstatic after the bond had nestled around them, there to stay for the rest of their lives.  
  
“Wow. I think no wedding I’m ever a part in will ever top that, Alec. Though it does kind of feel like we got… super-married.”  
  
“Super-married? We have a poet among us.” Alec teased, elbowing Jace in the ribs gently. “But you’re right. It does feel very nice and intimate. I... like it. Do you?"  
  
Jace lifted his hand, the one that held Alec’s between them, up into their line of sight, looking at their interlaced fingers and sighing.  
  
“I’m so happy right now, I could kiss you.”  
  
“So why don’t you? I’ve only been waiting for fucking forever.” Alec said, a blush coloring his cheeks as he kept his eyes on the ceiling. 

* * *

  
  
Life hadn’t been just smiles and hugs and stolen kisses. They had bled together and brought each other back from the brink of death too many times. But the elation they both felt from the bond weaving their souls together had not diminished.  
  
And with every new day, Jace found that his love for Alec remained just as new and as strong as in the beginning. The peril and the closeness to death only brought them closer together and stoked the fire within them. Jace had felt whole from the moment Alec’s soul had bonded with his, and it had made up for all the things he had been denied or robbed of: a home, a family, love.

* * *

Now, Alec sleeps next to him beneath the cool sheets, his features relaxed in peaceful rest.  
  
Jace woke up early, as usual, but this time, he chose to stay in bed longer and wait for his parabatai to wake up too.

He still can’t get over being so lucky. So complete and so secure in the love Alec has for him. And though it’s been years since the first time their lips touched, Jace feels the same excitement every time they touch.  
  
He thinks of the previous night and of how Alec wanted him. He replays the scenes in his mind, Alec on top of him, head thrown back in rapture, neck bitten wine-red, body glistening with a thin sheen of sweat from the exertion of rolling his hips on Jace, his tight heat coaxing a new release from his parabatai.  
  
He thinks of the soft skin on the inside of Alec’s ankles and of the way Alec’s thighs tremble when he kisses their sensitive inner parts and dips his head between them. 

He replays his parabatai’s sounds in his mind - the pleasure, the pleading, the begging and the softly whispered renewed vows. The little moans and mewls, the creature sounds no one on Earth but him ever hears Alec make. 

Sometimes, like now, Jace is torn between feeling privileged for being the only one who gets to see Alec’s perfection and setting fire to the world for not seeing what he sees.  
  
Eventually, he cannot hold back anymore and he leans down, placing a gentle kiss on Alec’s lips.  
  
Even in his sleep, Alec recognises him and smiles into the kiss before slowly blinking his eyes open.  
  
As Jace moves closer and climbs on top of his parabatai, he has to briefly close his eyes against the unbearable perfection of Alec’s butter-soft skin and silky fuzz against his own skin. Judging by the way Alec parts his legs and locks them behind Jace, a repeat performance of last night is required.  
  
It’s one favourite thing Jace needs neither runes, nor angel blood for.  
  
  
(the end)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please consider leaving kudos and a comment. Thank you!


End file.
